It is generally known to fix plates to bone by means of bone screws for the repair of bone fractures. Further, it is well known to configure bone screws for use with so-called interlocking nails for the care of fractures of tubular bones. Interlocking nails have cross-bores for the reception of bone screws or interlocking screws at both the distal and proximal nail ends. It is known to provide the bores with a thread for the reception of a bone screw. In most cases, the thread is a so-called cortical thread, i.e. a thread corresponding to the thread of the bone screw. This thread has the advantage that it impedes the postoperative migration of the bone screws.
It is known to configure nails for the repair of humeral fractures as interlocking nails and to provide several cross-bores in the proximal portion of the interlocking nail which are offset from each other in the circumferential direction and extend obliquely to the axis of the nail, if required. A nail having oblique cross-bores is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,444. The emigration of interlocking screws is critical and, thus, is a particular problem in a humeral fracture.